Specimen 4
Specimen 4 (A.K.A. Ringu) jest wrogiem protagonisty w Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. Gracz po raz pierwszy spotyka ją w Pokoju 166, gdzie znajduje się opuszczona szkoła. Wygląd W podstawowej grze, Specimen 4 wygląda jak młoda kobieta z długimi, potarganymi, czarnymi włosami i bladą sekórą. Ma duże, czarne oczy i pełne usta z czarnymi wargami. Nosi jasnoszarą sukienkę o rękawach sięgających do nadgarstków i białą przepaskę wokół talii. Jej palce to poplamione krwią szpony. Jej nogi mają czarny kolor i są widoczne od kolana w dół. Wraz z updatem Endless Mode (pol. Tryb nieskończony) otrzymuje ona dwie dodatkowe formy. Druga forma to znacznie bardziej realistyczna wersja jej oryginalnego designu. Jej twarz jest dużo bardziej szczegółowa, z uwagi na duże, czarne oczy i krew wokół ust. Włosy, skóra i sukienka pozostają w większości takie same, ale teraz mają więcej detali, a sukienka jest zaplamiona krwią i ma czerwony pasek. Specimen 4 posiada teraz długie, kościste, pokryte krwią palce, zamiast szponów z wcześniejszego projektu. Jej nogi zmieniły kolor na biały. Trzecia forma wygląda bardzo podobnie do drugiej. Dwie największe różnice to jej usta, teraz szeroko otwarte, ukazujące ostre zęby. Ma również dwie dodatkowe pary rąk, wyrastające z pleców. W tej formie, jej ciało i głowa gwałtownie wykrzywia się i trzęsie. Pierwszy wariant rozgrywki Ringu rezyduje w opuszczonej, japońskiej szkole. Nie jest nam wiadome, czy jest to prawdziwa szkoła, sztuczna, zrobiona przez GL Labs i Spooky, czy kontrolowane środowisko Specimen 4. Na końcu pokoju 166, gracz po raz pierwszy w grze spotka się ze Specimen 4. Kiedy Specimen 4 atakuje gracza, odbiera mu 35 procent życia. Potrafi unosić się nad otworami i przenikać przez ściany. Podczas pościgu, protagonista może usłyszeć jej śmiech lub nucenie cichej kołysanki. Umie ona także mówić- kiedy goni gracza, wypowiada następujące słowa: "Come here" (pol. Podejdź tutaj) czy "Son" (pol. Synu). Kiedy Specimen 4 zabije gracza, ekran ukazuje ją na czarno-białym tle z zakłóceniami. Po chwilowym patrzeniu na gracza, pochyla się w stronę kamery, a jej usta rozszerzają się. Na zakończenie, scena pokazuje zdjęcie jej zakrwawionych rąk, położonych na brzuchu, teraz widocznie większym. Na ekranie wyświetla się napis: "Hush now my child, you're safe now." Drugi wariant rozgrywki Podczas jej pościgu w Endless Mode, wizja gracza będzie coraz bardziej ograniczona; aż w końcu nic nie będzie widoczne. Wtedy zakłócenia resetują się z dźwiękiem kamery, odnawiając widoczność. Ten efekt trwa podczas całego pościgu Specimen 4. W tym wariancie jest znacznie szybsza, ale zwalnia, kiedy na nią patrzymy. Ma ten sam ekran śmierci, co oryginalna Specimen 4. Ciekawostki • Przypomina ona Samarę Morgan z Japońskiego filmu "The Ring". • Przed updatem 2.7.1 na jej ekranie śmierci widniał napis "Hush now my child, your safe now.". Zamiast "your" powinno być napisane "you are/you're". • Jej szpony przypominają szpony "Witch" z dwóch części gry L4D. Wygląd Pojawiają się na niej przesuwające się linie, oraz czarna mgła. Rozgrywka Porusza się szybciej. Umiejętność zakłóceń jej drugiej i trzeciej formy wytwarza teraz kopułę zakłóceń wokół gracza, która powoli się rozszerza, aż pokryje cały ekran, zanim się zresetuje. Ciekawostki • Czarna mgła wokół niej została dodana, aby pomóc graczowi zorientować się, kiedy Specimen jest blisko. To samo jest prawdziwe dla każdego Specimena potrafiącego przechodzić przez ściany (Oprócz White Face’a, który staje się głośniejszy, Monster 6, która pojawia się tylko przy wyjściowych drzwiach i Monstera 3, który nie daje żadnego ostrzeżenia przed nadejściem.) Galeria Category:Specimen